familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Singrauli district
Singrauli district is one of the districts in the India state of Madhya Pradesh. History Singrauli district came into existence on 24 May 2008, with its headquarters at Waidhan. It was formed by separating three tehsils of the erstwhile Sidhi district: Singrauli, Deosar and Chitrangi. Geography Singrauli district covers an area of . Divisions Singrauli district comprises three tehsils, namely, Singrauli, Deosar and Chitrangi. There are three Madhya Pradesh Vidhan Sabha constituencies in this district, namely, Chitrangi, Singrauli and Deosar. All of these are part of Sidhi Lok Sabha constituency Later two more tehsils have been added to this district viz. Mada and Sarai. Demographics According to the 2011 census Singrauli district has a population of 1,178,132, roughly equal to the nation of Timor-Leste or the US state of Rhode Island. This gives it a ranking of 402nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 28.03%. Singrauli has a sex ratio of 916 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 62.36%. Economy The Rihand Dam was built in 1961 across the Rihand River at Pipri in the neighbouring district of Sonbhadra, in Uttar Pradesh. Later, rich coal deposits spread over an area of across the states of Uttar Pradesh and Madhya Pradesh were discovered close to the artificial lake, Govind Ballabh Pant Sagar formed by the Rihand Dam. That led to the transformation and development of the area. Coal mining and power Northern Coalfields is the major business of the district. The headquarters of the company are at Singrauli. The company is a subsidiary of Coal India, which is the largest coal producing company in world. The Singrauli Coalfield can be divided into two basins, viz. Moher sub-basin (312 km2.) and Singrauli Main basin (1890 km2.). The major part of the Moher sub-basin lies in the Sidhi district of Madhya Pradesh and a small part lies in the Sonebhadra district of Uttar Pradesh. Singrauli main basin lies in the western part of the coalfield and is largely unexplored. The present coal mining activities and future blocks are concentrated in Moher sub-basin. Lignite is the form of coal excavated from these coal mines. These coal mines are a hub for the Heavy Earth Moving Machines (HEMM). The exploration carried out by GSI/NCDC/CMPDI has proved abundant resource of power grade coal in the area. This in conjunction with easy water resource from Govind Ballabh Pant Sagar makes this region an ideal location for high capacity pithead power plants. The coal supplies from NCL has made it possible to produce more than 11000 MW of electricity from pithead power plants of National Thermal Power Corporation (NTPC), The region is now called the Energy Capital of India. The ultimate capacity of power generation of these power plants is 13295 MW and NCL is fully prepared to meet the increased demand of coal for the purpose. In addition, NCL supplies coal to power plants of Rajasthan Rajya Vidyut Utpadan Nigam, Delhi Vidyut Board (DVB) and Haryana Power Generation Corporation Limited. NCL produces coal through mechanised opencast mines but its commitments towards environmental protection is total. It is one of very few companies engaged in mining activities, which has got ISO –14001 Certification for its environmental systems. NCL, through its community development programmes, has significantly contributed towards improvement and development of the area. It is helping local tribal, non-tribal and project-affected persons in overall improvement of quality of their life through self-employments schemes, imparting education and providing health care. Industries All major companies operating in Singrauli are giants of Indian energy industry. The operations of companies include mining of coal to power generation. In recent past, several private companies have also joined the league of companies operating in Singrauli. It is expected by 2017, that Singrauli would feed around 35,000 MW of electrical power to the grid alone. Major companies operating or coming up at Singrauli are:http://www.facebook.com/URJADHANI.SHRINGAVALI MISCELLANEOUS:- * A Power plant is going to be set at Koyalkhooth & Baheri by L&T Power *BEML LIMITED (Under Ministry of Defence) Manufacture of HEMM * VOLTAS LIMITED (A TATA Enterprise) Manufacture of HEMM. *Reliance infrastructure Ltd. *Mercedes Benz (for mining) *Soumya mining Pvt. Ltd. *Acompworld Technosoft Pvt. Ltd. (IT Solutions) Culture The famous temples of Singrauli are Hanuman Mandir of Jhingurdah, about 8 kilometres from the city and Jwala Mukhi about 15 km from Singrauli Rly. station. Other temples include Gayatri temple, Jain temple & Shiv Mandir, situated at Vindhyanagar, 15 km from Singrauli. Jagannath Temple, Jayant, is a famous Hindu shrine (Lord Jagannath). The most prominent festivals in this area are Durga pooja and Deepawali. In Hanuman mandir a grand mela (fair) is also organised.famous Ganesh Temple, Deosar is located in khadaura village near deosar. References External links *http://www.singrauli.nic.in administrative website of singrauli district *http://www.onefivenine.com/india/villag/Singrauli list of places in Singrauli Category:Districts of Madhya Pradesh Category:Singrauli district Category:Coal mining districts in India Category:Districts in India